A Strange Family
by DreamerArtistic
Summary: It was said that Hannah, Claude, Alois, and Luka would live in happiness together when they died. How though, is the question. What if they woke up in the 21st century? I'm pretty sure there could be many possibilities but this is my version. Will include many fluffs and happiness and some childish drama sometimes. Enjoy!
1. Beginning of Everything

**Hey guys!**

 **It's Dream and for once I didn't write anything Warriors related** **!**

 **I just finished Season 2 of Kuroshitsuji and when Hannah said, her, Luka, Alois, and Claude could live in eternal happiness that got me wondering. Did they go to Heaven or Hell or something?**

 **So I decided, well what if they appeared in the 21st Century?**

 **I'm pretty sure there could be many other things that could have happened but this is my version.**

 **This is my first fluff so please don't be harsh!**

 **DISCLAMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji 2 or Apple.**

 **ENJOY!**

Moonlight filled the room as the stars shone brightly.

"Hannah?"

"What is it Alois?" Asked the former maid, who put down a sleeping Luka on a bed next to the former earl.

"We are dead...Aren't we?" Alois asked not showing his face to the only person who cared for him aside from Luka (And maybe Claude.)

"...Well...I'm not so sure..But...This world, we can live in happiness, together." Hannah gently said as she gently brushed Alois' cheek.

"Me, you, Luka, and Claude...All together." She continued as she brushed the hair in Alois' eyes away.

"G-good night Hannah." Alois said, laying down.

"Good night Alois, good night Luka."

Then Hannah left the room, a calmer atmosphere soothing the blond boy.

* * *

Hannah stopped for a second to hear Alois and Luka soundly sleeping, she let out a small smile. She remembered all of them dying but they all woke up in this nice calm place with others.

' _This couldn't be hell...Yet it's not heaven either.'_

When all of them woke up, they found themselves in a place called the " _21st Century_ "

With some help from some people, they were able to buy a cozy home together with Alois, Luka, Hannah, and Claude. It was...nice.

Hannah almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the door open, then she sighed in relief seeing that it was just Claude.

"How was work today Claude?" Hannah asked as Claude gently closed the door behind him.

"Same as usual, how to deal with our rival, how to make better updates."

"Okay." When they had woken in the modern world and got a home, no sooner had Claude found a job at this company called, _"Apple"_

"Are they asleep?" Claude asked as he took off his coat and loostened his tie.

Hannah nodded, "It seems this modern world will do us good."

Claude nodded, agreeing with the former demoness. For some reason, when both awoke they had lost any source of demon power and was just average humans. Hannah was relieved at that because she didn't want to eat anymore souls, Claude was still getting used to it but he took it well.

"Good night Hannah." Claude said as he walked towards the room they shared.

"Good night Claude." Hannah replied before sinking in the comfortable chair and picking up her latest favorite novel, _To Kill A Mockingbird_.

Soom no longer had she dozed off. Lucky for her Claude needed some water and saw Hannah. Then he layed her down on the bed and slept across from her.

 **Please write a review if you enjoyed it! Every favorite, follow, and review counts!**


	2. A Day With Daddy Long Legs

**Hello! I am here with another chapter *v***

 **Let me use this time to answer some questions:**

 **Guest: Um, no? In this story Alois is more like a son to Claude and Alois soon realizes that. I am using this story as a family fluff, Hannah being the mom, Claude being the father, and Alois and Luka being the sons.**

 **(Translation ((If you can't read)): Um, no ? En esta historia Alois es más como un hijo para Claude y Alois pronto se da cuenta de eso. Estoy utilizando esta historia como una pelusa de la familia, Hannah ser la madre, Claude ser el padre, y Alois y Luka siendo los hijos.** **((Sorry if my translation was wrong I can't speak Spanish T-T))**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Alois, wake up." Alois groaned as he covered his head with a pillow.

"Come on brother! Wake up!" Then, the pillow disappeared revealing a brown haired boy that looked about 5 or 6.

"Okay, I'll get up." Alois said with a smile as he stretched his arms.

A warm, cinnamony scent filled the room. It smelled delicious, and Alois closed his eyes and gave a big breath. As he savored the smell, Luka snuck up on him and tackled him.

"Yaa! King Luka attacks!" The young child screamed with a laugh as the blond boy teasingly tickled him.

"Gah! Brother stop! You know I'm ticklish!" He said laughing.

"You boys better be getting dressed!" A voice yelled from downstairs.

"Yes Hannah!" Both boys said, still giggling as both wore their clothes and made their beds.

When the boys came down they saw Hannah setting a plate of pancakes with cinnamon.

"Hannah, what's that?" Alois asked, never seeing a dish like that before.

"The neighbor next door told me it's pancakes and shared me the recipe. It does look good."

Hannah replied as she poured milk in each of the boy's cups and sat down in a chair herself. After she sat, a monotone voice came from the stairs,

"My, that smells good."

"Hi Claude!" Alois said smiling sheepishly, it was a bit ackward after Alois confessed his love to the former demon and now that he was his father figure.

"Good morning Luka and Alois." Claude replied back as he sat down across from Hannah.

As the "family" ate, Claude let out a brief conversation with Hannah about not having work today so Hannah could do her errands while he watched the kids.

"Well Claude, I certainaly say that is very nice of you." The corner of Claude's lips twitiched forming a slight crooked smile.

 **~Later~**

"Bye Alois, bye Luka. Be good." Hannah said as she pecked the foreheads of both children.

"Take care of them." She whispers to the former spider demon as he nods.

Hannah then closes the door behind her and the two young boys watch as the car leaves the driveway.

"Claude is it? I don't like it, how about...DADDY LONGLEGS?!" Claude was taken back at Luka's suggestion but smiled at the young boy's enthusiasm...Well...At leases he smiled in the INSIDE.

"So what should we do?" Claude asked the boys, being slightly uncomfortable at the tense atmosphere.

"Hmmm I don't know." Luka said, "What do you want to do brother?"

Alois had a thoughtful expression on his face for a moment, "How about...KNIGHTS!"

"Knights?" Claude asked questionably.

"Oo! Oo! Can I be the general?" Luka asked jumping up and down.

"Sure! I will be one of the fierce warriors." Alois said proudly.

"What will I be?" Claude asked, amused by the boy's silly play.

"Ummmm." Alois said until Luka inturrupted, "Ahh! It's a dragon! Run!"

"Don't worry general! I'll protect you!" Alois said bravely jumping in with a pillow and a cardboard sword.

' _Where did they get the swords?'_ Claude then did the best dragon voice he could, "Rah! I will get you general!"

Then he ran up to Alois and Luka and chased them around the house. When he finally caught them, Alois and Luka were a giggling heap as they all collapsed on the couch panting.

"Mhm, that was fun..." Luka murmured as he drifted off on Claude's lap. Alois yawned too and no sooner after Luka did he fall asleep on Claude's shoulder.

' _Maybe I should sleep too...'_ Claude then drifted off too, as the silent house filled with quiet snoring.

 **~Later~**

As Hannah opened the door, she saw the three males sleeping together on the couch.

"Oh my...Looks like they had fun with Claude." Then, Hannah lied down next to the boys and fell asleep all together.

 **Ok! Hope you enjoyed! Remeber to review, favorite, and follow! Bye!**


End file.
